The One Giver
Summary God is the creator of the World of Darkness multiverse. The entity is vastly above all other beings in the verse. Demons claim that she is an infinite infinity above them. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''High 2-A | At least Low 1-C, likely 1-C, possibly far higher Name: God, The One Giver Origin: World of Darkness Gender: Not applicable, however is called Female Age: Existed before Time Classification: Monoteistic Deity, Creator of the Angels, God, Powers and Abilities: Cosmic Awareness, Power Bestowal, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Quantum Manipulation, Magic, Summoning (Can summon their angels), Shapeshifting (May alter their mortal bodies), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can manipulate the dimensions of reality freely), Transmutation, Possession (Possesses mortals to spread their word), Life Manipulation (Created the Angels and all life in the Multiverse), Elemental Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation (Created Hell, which is said to be so terrible that the mortal worlds seemed like paradise), Soul Manipulation (Created souls long before creation, created the spirit sphere of magic), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 8), Mind Manipulation (Vastly stronger than the strongest mind mages, created the mind sphere that can do this), Healing, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Law Manipulation (Created the force sphere which can do this), Reality Warping, Precognition, Fate Manipulation (Created the Entropy Sphere which can do this), Void Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Created time as well as the Time Sphere), Portal Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Created space as well as the Space Sphere), Creation, Matter Manipulation (Plank Length), Necromancy, Elemental Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Created the Entropy Sphere, is totally immune to 9th tier entropy mages who can do this), Spatial Manipulation (Existed before space was a concept), Invulnerability, Acausality (Type 5. God created causality and exists completely outside it), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Abstract Existence (Type 1. God is one with the idea of existence itself, as opposed to the void of nothing), Large Size (At least type 9, possibly Type 10), Immortality and regeneration negation (Mid-Godly and Type 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, and 8), Creation, Resistance Negation, Death Manipulation (Created the Concept of death as well as necromancy), Non-Physical Interaction, Curse Manipulation (Cursed Caine with the curse of vampirism as well as that whoever kills him would recieve 10 fold), Non-Corporeal, Sealing (Sealed away the demons), Holy Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (Created causality), Information Manipulation (The verse could possibly just be data, which God embodies and Manipulates freely), Dream Manipulation, Size Manipulation, BFR, Resistances to Mind Manipulation (Is totally unaffected by attempts at mind abilities from 9th tier Mind Mages. Was unaffected by the Demons' attempts to affect his mind during the War of Heaven and Hell), Illusions, Disease Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Existed before time), Law Manipulation (Is unaffected by 9th tier force mages who can do this), Soul Manipulation (Existed before the concept of souls, completely immune to 9th tier spirit mage abilities), Fate Manipulation (Existed before Fate was a concept), Sealing (The attempts of the Demons to seal God away failed), Probability Manipulation (Is completely immune to the powers of Entropy Mages), Void Manipulation (Survived in a Void for eternity), Power Nullification (The Demons could not use the powers of Invoking to stop her powers as they had done with the Angels.) Attack Potency:'''At least '''High Multiverse level+ (God is able to divide fragments of herself into his Avatars or even when divided enough, the Angels) | At least Low Complex Multiverse level (6 dimensions are comfirmed to exist in the verse, as well as the possibility that the world is nothing more than data which contains 6 dimensions), likely Complex Multiverse level '''(An infinite infinity above the angels who helped create the 6-D multiverse, additionally the Plan of God was so powerful that it would destroy the Angels lesser than the Angels of the Morning Star, Stated that a single Heaven is incalculable compared the Infinite Multiverses, to which an Infinite amount of Heavens exist, all of Which God is above), possibly '''far higher (The verse contains quantum physics and may contain more dimensions) Speed: Omnipresent (Vastly superior to the angels, existed before time and moved within a void. It was stated that anything which was not a part of God was nothingness.) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Immeasurable Durability: At least High Multiverse level+ | At least Low Complex Multiverse level, likely Complex Multiverse level possibly far higher Stamina: Limitless | Limitless (Created the Angels, who have infinite power) Range: At least Low Complex Multiversal+, likely Complex Multiversal+, possibly far higher Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient, possibly Omniscient (The angels view God as either omniscient or nigh-omniscient. These beings were able to record the Tellurium, causing Time to be created). Weaknesses: None notable Keys: Avatar of God | True God Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:World of Darkness Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Supreme Beings Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Quantum Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Transmutation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Life Users Category:Element Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Law Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Precognition Users Category:Fate Users Category:Void Users Category:Time Users Category:Portal Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Space Users Category:Creation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Necromancers Category:Probability Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Death Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Curse Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Sealing Users Category:Holy Users Category:Causality Users Category:Dream Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Gods Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters